Broken Soul
by xxpunkxrockerxx
Summary: Kagome is a outcast who gets beaten up by everyone until Inuyasha comes into her life along with Sango and Miroku. In this story there is Kikyou and Naraku bashing. pairings: inukags mirosan sessrin kogaaya PLEASE R
1. The Girl

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or any of the characters or the song. But I do own the poem.

Broken Soul

Chapter 1: The girl

"I will always be an outcast. No one will ever notice me." whispered a 16 yr old girl with waist long raven black hair and red streaks while staring out the window. Until suddenly a drunk man around the age of 43 came barging into her room yelling at her. "WHY THE HELL ARENT YOU ASLEEP! YOU CAN'T BE LATE TO THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" He went up to her slapped her hard across the face then left her room with a slam on the door.

The girl then got into her covers and cried herself to sleep wishing her mother was still here to protect her like how she used to before she died. "All I ever wanted was for someone to notice me." And with that she went to sleep.

--------------------

Around 6 o'clock the next day the girl woke up and went to the showers after grabbing a pair of black cargo pants, a black t-shirt and an A7X sweatshirt. About 10 minutes later she gets out of the shower changes and hurries downstairs to see her stepfather drunk on the couch with empty beer can all over the place. She walks into the kitchen seeing her little brother going through the fridge.

"Morning sis"

He's the only one who smiles at her truly. He never hated her like all the other people because he knows he's the only one she has left.

The girl grabbed her lunch and whispered softly but soft enough that he can hear. "morning." And with that she went to put on her black and white etnies and headed out the door for school. Once she stepped out of the door she put up her hood and kept her head down. She walked for 15 minutes and was almost at her school. She made a turn around the corner and collides with someone hard making her fall. She closed her eyes waiting to hit the cold sidewalk but it never came. Only to feel a pair of strong arms holding onto her tightly. She opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen. She was lost in them until finally the owner of the eyes she was staring at spoke to her.

"Hey. You alright?"

She looked away from his eyes and nodded her head slightly. She slowly got of his arms and looked at the ground without looking once at him.

"T-thanks for helping me." She whispered to him softly and then she ran away from him as fast as she could until she got to the gates of the school. And slowly walked in while keeping her head down once again.

----------------

A boy around 16 stood at the sidewalk shocked at the girl who just ran away from him. _"She's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen"_ He thought. He couldn't seem to stop thinking of her until he heard a voice calling him. "Inuyasha!" He turned around to see his friend. A 16 year old girl with her black hair and green stripes tied up to a pony tail dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt saying "stop staring unless u wanna die" and a pair of combat boots. "Hey Sango" He said until he heard another voice. "Hey wat bout me". Inuyasha chuckled and slapped his friends arm playfully. "I'd never forget you Miroku". And they started talking leaving out Sango. "A-Hem!" The both of them turned to Sango who has now an angry look on her face they both sweat dropped. "Thank you for noticing me NOW"

"Sorry" Inuyasha said as Miroku went over to Sango and started to rub her ass. Sango started to beat up Miroku as Inuyasha just stood there watching his friends. _"When will Miroku ever learn". _ Inuyasha thought as Sango finished beating up Miroku and turned towards him leaving Miroku on the ground unconscious. "Anyways Inuyasha what are you doing here?" He gave her a really puzzled face. "What? Im going to school if you haven't noticed. Its not like I want to but I have no other choice" After he said all those Sango started laughing. Inuyasha glared at her. "What's so funny?" She continues laughing but stopped eventually. "The school's not this way it's the other way you idiot". Inuyasha looked away from her and blushed. "Feh. Whatever we have to get to school now". And with that he grabbed Miroku and started walking back with Sango behind him. While walking to school Inuyasha told Sango about what happened with that girl before she appeared with Miroku leaving out the part that he thought she was beautiful.

--------------------

After all those walking they got to their school and Miroku was finally conscious again. They went to the office getting their schedules and headed off to class. While walking Sango told Miroku about what happened with Inuyasha and a girl. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice since he saw the girl he bumped into earlier. She was sitting alone on the stairs listening to music. Slowly he tapped Sango and Miroku on the shoulder. They turned to him and asked him what's wrong since he kept staring at something shocked. "I see her. The girl I accidentally bumped into earlier. I see her" He told them. Sango became shocked. "Where? Where is she?" Inuyasha pointed over to the stairs and Sango and Miroku started staring at her leaning her head on the wall with her hood on and her hair covering her eyes. None of them had said a word until Sango finally broke the silence. "How do you remember her? You can't even see her face." She said as she gave him a puzzled look. He smiled and told her he caught a glimpse of her face when she was staring at him. Both Sango and Miroku gave him a nod and started walking towards her as she got up and started to walk away. Inuyasha looked shocked but didn't say a word and followed them. He himself wanted to talk to her since this morning.

-----------------

**One, two, three  
A tragedy that's built on destiny  
It left you with everything but  
Blood from the knife that I cut your heart out with  
Now relax, close your eyes, what comes next is the surprise**

**This valentine is doomed  
The smell of blood has filled this room  
If I could do it all again  
I would change most every single thing  
I would let you  
**

**Kiss me, Kill me  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy**_  
_

**Our tragedy  
Seems to be killing everything it sees  
Like death itself**

**This valentine still looms  
In the darkest hour, the killing moon  
If I could do it all again  
I would let you  
**

**Kiss me, Kill me  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy  
**

**Kiss me (You're all I'm wanting)  
Kill me (This feeling's haunting)  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy**

**Killing me would be too easy**

The girl was listening to her i-pod as she noticed three people staring at her. She didn't bother tell them off like other people because she was used to people staring at her so she just closed her eyes leaned her head on the wall and got back to her music.**  
**

**Your eyes unwind the tragedy of our lives  
My eyes went blind  
Believe when I say  
**

**Hell burns bright  
When this night dies  
Hell burns bright  
**

**Kiss me, Kill me  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy  
**

**Kiss me (You're all I'm wanting)  
Kill me (This feeling's haunting)  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy**

**Kiss me (You're all I'm wanting)  
Kill me (This feeling's haunting)  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy  
**

**Killing me would be too easy  
Too easy, too easy, too easy, too easy**

She opened her eyes after the song ended turned off the i-pod and headed for the doors to skip school for just today when she say the people who were staring at her earlier coming over to her. But she didn't care. She know what their going to do to her. Their going to beat her up just like all the other people do. She started walking faster as they came closer and closer to her until finally someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see who it was and what they would do with her now that they got her. Slowly she saw who it was. She remember those eyes from this morning. Those beautiful golden eyes boring right at her. She was lost in them once again. Until the owner of the eyes spoke to her again. "What's your name?" She just stood there not answering him so he asked again. "What's your name?" Then she saw a guy and a girl behind him. They went next to her and suddenly the guy spoke up. "Yea! What's your name? A beauty like you should have a name like Yumi. Am I right? O God I hope I Am" Then the girl suddenly whacked both the guys on the head making them unconscious. "Im so sorry. Don't mind them. Im Sango by the way. The girl said as she smiled at her kindly. "What's your name?" Slowly the words came out of her mouth. "K-kagome. Im Kagome" And suddenly the girl who called herself Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome laughing. And after a while let her go she smiled at her. "That's a real pretty name. Kagome Im glad were friends"

Kagome was shocked. No one ever wanted to be her friend. No one even wanted to look twice at her. All she ever was to them was a punching bag. They beat her up everyday. Not even her own father would smile at her like Sango has. That smile she has is exactly like the one her brother Souta has given her everyday of her life. She couldn't say anything until finally she spoke up again softly. "R-really? You really want to be my friend?". Sango looked puzzled. "Why would you ask something like that. Of course I want to be friends with you" Kagome didn't know what to say. She kept her head down and looked at the floor. "Its just no one ever likes me. Everyone hates me. I never have any friends. All I ever have is my brother. All I am is a nobody to all the other people. They beat me up like Im nothing every since my mother died. Even my own father beats me up". And she started crying. Sango didn't know what to say. She pulled the girl into her arms and hugged her while letting a tear slip her eye. "It's alright Kagome. I'll be your friend. Im not like everyone else". With that Sango smiled at Kagome and asked her for her schedule. Kagome gladly gave it to her feeling warm inside. It feels as if Sango was her sister. She was lost in thoughts until Sango wrapped her arms around her again. "Kagome were in the same classes. Isn't that great!." And with that Sango dragged her to off to class leaving her to forget that she was about to skip school today.

----------------------

When they got inside the classroom Kagome felt people stare at her and kept her head lower until Sango told her to keep her head high. Somehow she just felt like doing what Sango told her to do. She pulled her head up but she kept her hair covering her eyes. Sango didn't push her about it. She knew it was hard for Kagome to fully heal and let those bastards into her life making her keep her head down again. Then the both of them look over at the teacher who just grunted and pointed to four empty seat in the back and told them to choose one of those to sit in. They did as she said and sat next to each other. The teacher introduce her self and that this was a writhing class their in and their mind started drifting off to a piece of paper being passed back and forth started by Kagome.

_sango can you please not tell anyone about_

_what I told you earlier?_

_ kagome_

Kagome gave the Sango the piece of paper. Sango read it and wrote something on the paper then passed it back to Kagome.

_of course I can_

_sango_

Kagome read what Sango wrote and smiled in the inside. She looked over at Sango and saw her smiling at her. Slowly Kagome gave in and smiled warmly at her. She then wrote on the piece of paper and passed it to Sango. And that went on till the bell rang. But before they can go onto their next class the teacher told them each to write a poem and bring it to class tomorrow and read it. With that everyone left the room. While Kagome and Sango went to all their classes and now headed for lunch Sango thought she has forgotten something but don't remember what she has forgotten. She just wanted to hangout with the girl she was with now. She's been through too much already and Sango just wanted to make her happy and she really want her to be her friend even though she knows clearly she is since she did tell her about pretty much what she has been through since her mother died.

---------------------------

Kagome and Sango sat down under one of the trees to eat lunch not noticing two people coming up to them until Sango turned to talk to Kagome and finally realizing what she has forgotten. She went up to her two friends and hugged them while Kagome just sat there and continue to eat her lunch. "O my god guys Im so sorry I forgot about you guys I was too busy with Kagome" Miroku smiled at Sango and went for her ass again but saw her angry look and just let it go and sat down next to the girl he heard Sango called Kagome. He looked at her then smiled at her just like Sango had. "Hi Kagome right?" Kagome nodded and Miroku continued talking while Inuyasha started staring at her. "Your name sure is pretty" He said as he grabbed her hands. "And would you mind bearing my child?" After he said that Kagome had slapped him and he backed off and hid behind Sango and did nothing to her since she gave him a death glare that meant _"I'll kill you if you even dare touch me"._

It was quite until Kagome looked at them and noticed the guy who she bumped into this morning and started to blush. Sango noticed this and smiled on the inside. _"They both have a thing for each other."_ And with that thought she went over to Inuyasha and shook him until he came back from la-la land. Sango took him over to Kagome and introduced them. "Kagome this is Inuyasha. And vice versa." She said as she dragged Miroku over and they all sat down with Kagome while Miroku apologized. "Kagome Im really sorry. I really didn't mean to ask you that but its just what I do when I see a girl." Kagome looked over and finally brushed her hair away from her eyes revealing her whole face to them. She trusted them and she believe they aren't like all the other people who treat her like dirt. Just when she brushed her hair away from her eyes Sango knew just them that she's going to trust them. And the only thing that went through Inuyasha's head was one word beautiful. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she is and how she looks like this one person but they were different Kagome's way more beautiful then she would ever be until he heard some bitchy voice.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIInu-babe" Inuyasha looked to where the voice was from and it was a girl who looked like Kagome but it wasn't her it was Kikyou his slutty ex-girlfriend. "What the hell do you want?" He snapped at her. She pouted and then went up to him and gave him a hug kissed him on the cheek and tries to kiss his lips. But Inuyasha pushed her roughly away from him. "Kikyou I told you were over so fuck off and leave me the hell alone would you!" He yelled. Kikyou was shocked she until she saw Kagome. Someone who looked just like her. "INUYASHA! DON'T TELL ME YOUR LEAVING ME BECAUSE OF THAT BITCHY CLONE!" Kikyou's face was all anger but Inuyasha didn't care. "It's none of your god damned business." He yelled at her. Kikyou didn't say anything all she did was glare at Kagome then left them alone. Soon after she left they finished eating their lunch and left for class and none of them said a word. Inuyasha and Miroku didn't have any class with the girls so they walked a head of them. Kagome looked at Sango nervously. "Do they not like me?" Sango looked at her and shook her head. "No they like you believe me they do especially Inuyasha. But Kikyou's the one who pisses them off. You know the girl who came over during lunch." Kagome nodded and they continued off to class. And the rest of the day was kind of quiet. Kagome and Sango did continue passing notes to get their mind off of boredom. And it did last until the end of day.

--------------------------

"So Kagome do you want us to walk home with you?" Kagome looked at Sango and shook her head. "It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." With that she smiled at her and left to go back home as did the rest of them.

------------------------

When Kagome go home she was relieved that her father wasn't home since it was Tuesday. He would most likely be at a bar or off with a hooker. And her brother would be coming home soon. So she just got up to her room and started on her homework.

Four hours later Kagome looked over at the clock and it read seven o'clock in big red numbers. She sighed and went to go get something to eat. It has been four hours and she hasn't written anything. Usually writing was what she was best at but this time she just couldn't think of anything to write about. She went downstairs and grabbed some bread and finally thought of what she wanted to write about. She hurried up to her room and started writing her poem.

_Life_

_some people say life_

_is something you should cherish_

_but to me life_

_is pathetic and worthless_

_what is the meaning of life?_

_if you don't have anything_

_left in this depressing world_

_lost all the ones you love_

_being alone_

_trying to be happy_

_just to please everyone_

_is that what life is about?_

_being a slave?_

_pleasing other people_

_with their desires?_

_is that the true meaning of life?_

_never being truly happy_

_from the inside out _

_being controlled_

_by everyone in this world_

_people who think they know everything_

_but do they?_

_do they know the meaning of life?_

_they will say they do_

_they will say life_

_is something you should cherish_

_because that's the greatest gift_

_anyone could ever have_

_but that's not the true meaning of life_

_maybe_

_maybe the true meaning of lifei_

_it might never be known._

After she wrote that she went downstairs to eat her bread then got back upstairs changed into a pair of oversized tee and a pair of boxers and went to sleep early.

A/N: I hope this is a good chapter. Please R&R


	2. A New Life?

Disclaimers: I dont own Inuyasha or any of the other characters or songs.

Broken Soul

Chapter 2: A new life?

The next day Kagome woke up at about the same time as yesterday. She got out of bed got a pair of black hip huggers and a black sweatshirt and headed off to the bathroom to take a shower. Kagome took a quick ten minute shower dried herself and changed. She then got out of the bathroom got her homework and went downstairs to get her lunch. She went in the kitchen and saw that Souta had left her a note.

_hey sis_

_im goin to school early today_

_and I'll be at my new_

_friend Kohaku's place for tonight_

_souta_

Kagome was going to throw away the piece of paper but she stood there shaking with fear and dropped the piece of paper to the floor. There in front of her is her father drunk. "I saw you with three other people eating lunch yesterday. Your not suppose to have friends. Your not suppose to be happy. Since you did. I guess I'll have to punish you." Kagome stood there crying as he came over to her. He grabbed her right arm and threw her at the wall. Then he went over to her grabbed her hair and pulled her up to him. "DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE THOSE KIDS ANYMORE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Kagome didn't say a word to him she just stood there crying. Her father then slapped her hard on the face making it bruise. "ANSWER ME YOU BITCH! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE THOSE KIDS ANYMORE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" This time Kagome gave him a soft yes and he then threw her off to the floor leaving her there to cry.

A few minutes later Kagome heard the door slam shut and figured her father has gone out so she picked herself up from the ground brought herself to the door put on her shoes went out the door with her hair covering her face and her head down. She was glad she had a sweatshirt on because she didn't want people to know about all the bruises and beatings she got from all these years. She then took out her i-pod and started walking to school.

**It was the struggle of the century  
and all the grown men came to see  
the girl who tamed the tiger yeah yeah  
the heart of southern Lovebirds  
they found her under the sea  
she said she came from cell block three  
the girl hit hard like a barracuda baby  
she floated on air like a crest of wave  
she was a primal institution she was a danger to herself yeah**

**Mad loving by the cold hearted  
Take a deep breath babe cos we just started  
**

Kagome wanted to cry but she didn't let the tears fall. She kept telling herself that tears show her weakness but she can't seem to stop them. She just wished her mother was still here to protect her and Souta like how she used to. She missed the times when her father had still loved her and not beat her up like she was some useless toy. And she missed how she used to have so many friends that now hate her some reason even she herself doesn't even know.

**Mystery Girl  
Mystery Girl  
keep on faking your mystery world  
Cuz the mystery boys will be your toys yeah  
The Mystery boys will be your toys**

**Not a day goes by i wanna disappear  
Into her eyes a mother pearl  
and my head feels dead with all this useless fighting  
But my heart aint dead cuz it keeps on loving  
the girl hit hard like a barracuda baby  
she floated on air like a crest of wave  
she was a primal institution she was a danger to herself yeah**

**Mad loving by the cold hearted  
take a deep breath babe cuz we just started**

**Mystery Girl  
Mystery Girl  
Keep on faking your mystery world  
Cuz the Mystery boys will be your toys yeah (x4)  
there be your toys alright  
there be your toys**

As the song ended Kagome put the song on repeat and it kept repeating until she got to the gate of the school. She turned off her i-pod and walked into the school. There on the stair she saw Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku waiting for her. She wanted to go over to them and smile at them but she couldn't. She's too afraid to. She didn't want her father to beat her up like this morning and she couldn't get herself to tell them she's not allowed to see them anymore. All she did was walk away and hoped that they didn't notice her. But she had no luck. Inuyasha saw her and started walking to her. Kagome quickly ran away from him and went to her first period class. Sango and Miroku saw what happened and went over to Inuyasha. "What happened?" Sango asked Inuyasha as she gave him a puzzled face. He only answered her with a I don't know and left for class feeling hurt that Kagome had ran away from him. _"Did I do anything to scare her? if I did I didn't mean to."_ He kept thinking about what he had done to her but he can't seem to remember what he'd don't to make her runaway from him. Sango and Miroku didn't say a word and just went off on their own to go to their classes.

------------------------------

Once Sango got to class she tried talking to Kagome but she wouldn't say a word to her. Sango didn't know what to do and just left her be. During all those classes Kagome wouldn't even say a word to her.

When the bell rang for lunch Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku went up to Kagome. She didn't know what to do. Soon she ran away from them once again and out of the school.

Inuyasha saw this and told Miroku and Sango he'd be going after her this time. He wanted to know why Kagome was running away from him. He wanted to know what happened between yesterday after she left and this morning. He felt that Kagome needed him to be there for him. Sango and Miroku only gave him a nod. They knew that it was best if Inuyasha went after her. They just hoped Kagome was alright as they watched Inuyasha's figure growing smaller and smaller.

------------------------------

Kagome has ran to a little park and she hurried off under a slide. She went and sat under there with her legs tucked under her chin. She kept her head down and thought about what she did to Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. She knew she'd hurt them. But she didn't mean to. She had no other choice but to give up on looking for friends. But suddenly she felt another persons presence. She looked up and saw Inuyasha. She didn't know why but eve since she first saw him she felt safe around him. Like nothing could hurt her. And then she looked at him to see how he actually looks like. This was the first time she has truly looked at his face. She never looked to see how he looks like. All she's ever seen was his golden eyes. But now she sees that he has waist long silver hair and two doggy ears on top of his head so she figured he's a hanyou. She looks into his golden eyes and was once again lost in them. She felt herself backing up when she saw his eyes coming closer to her. But she was too slow she couldn't get away this time. He was now in front of her. "Kagome please tell me what's wrong." Kagome saw concern and sadness in his eyes she felt guilty for making him sad but she didn't answer him. She just looked to the ground and felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. "Please Kagome please don't go through whatever your going through now alone. I want to be by your side to help you. Please tell me."

Kagome didn't know what to say all she did was pull out of his embrace and stare into his eyes. And finally she spoke up. "I can't Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt hurt inside that she couldn't tell him what's going on to make her like this. He wanted to help her. "Why Kagome? Why? I don't want you to go through this alone. I want to go through it with you. I want to be by your side to help you. Please tell me." Kagome heard the sadness in his voice. While her mind told her not to tell him she did anyways. "Im sorry. Im not allowed to see you guys. My father wont allow that. Ever since my mother died he changed so much. And so did other people. Everyone hates me. No one wants to be my friend. No one even cares about what he does to me." With that she started crying. Inuyasha saw this and once again pulled Kagome into his arms. "Kagome can I ask you something?" He heard Kagome said a quiet yes and he pulled her out with him from under the slide and sat on a bench with Kagome still in his arms. "Can you move in with my family and I? I don't want you to be hurt by that bastard again."

Kagome wanted to move in with him but what about Souta. She couldn't just leave Souta alone with her father. "I can't Inuyasha. I can't leave my brother Souta alone with him." Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. "Your not going to leave him. We have enough room for the both of you. Kagome please move in with me." They were silent for a few minutes until Kagome whispered softly "Ok." Inuyasha was so happy. He couldn't believe she agreed to it. "But how am I going to tell Souta. He said he's going to his friend Kohaku's house tonight." Inuyasha smiled. "That's easy. Kohaku is Sango's brother. So how bout we go to your place and pack your stuff?" Kagome gave him a nod and got out of his embrace which Inuyasha didn't like. He liked how she fits perfectly into his arms. But he didn't say anything and they both started off to Kagome's place.

---------------------------

Once they got to Kagome's place Kagome hurried upstairs to pack her stuff and Soutas too. While Inuyasha was busy downstairs making phone calls.

"Hello Jaken"

"I need a ride"

"The Higurashi shrine"

"Ok by"

After the phone call he sent Miroku a text message saying Kagome's going to be at his place so bring Sango over after school. With that he went upstairs to help Kagome finish packing up the stuff and brought it outside to wait for Jaken.

Ten minutes later a limo came up in front of them. Inuyasha got Kagomes stuff and put then in the limo and climbed inside after telling Kagome too. Kagome was surprised. She has never in her whole life been in a limo before. She couldn't wait to see how Inuyasha's place looks like. The ride to Inuyasha's house was half an hour long. Once they got their Kagome was speechless. In front of her eyes is a mansion. She'd never come close to a mansion before. Let alone see one. She came back from her daydream once she heard Inuyasha's voice. "Come on. I'll show you where your room's going to be. I already had Jaken bring your stuff and Souta's stuff up to the rooms." Kagome nodded and followed him into the huge mansion. It was beautiful in there. She was staring at everything until she felt Inuyasha pull her up the stairs into a room. She was surprised the room was huge. Her room where she lived with her father wasn't nearly half as big as this room. She even have her own personal computer, tv, and bathroom now. She felt like she's in heaven now.

Inuyasha saw the look on her face once they came in to the room. He smiled to himself. Suddenly he tapped her shoulder getting her attention. Kagome blushed and looked at him as he started to speak. "This is going to be your room from now on Kagome. If you need anything you could come over to my room which is to the right of yours or if you want to you could press the red button over my the bed. Your brothers room is to the left of yours. Also I phone Sango and Miroku already telling them your at my place so they'll be coming over after school ends." Kagome gave him a nod and then he left for his own room.

Kagome saw her stuff next to the bed so she went over and unpacked her stuff.

It took her Fifteen minutes to unpack her stuff. After unpacking she felt tires so she went under the cover thinking about how she's going to have a new life now and took a peaceful nap.

---------------------------------

Next to Kagome's room Inuyasha couldn't seem to get his mind off her. He couldn't stop thinking about how Kagome looked when she was crying. He didn't want to see that again. He never wanted to see her cry. It hurt him so much when he saw her cry. Inuyasha tried doing the homework he was suppose to do yesterday to get her off his mind. But it didn't work so then he turned on his computer and opened up his i-tunes and started to listen to LOVEHATEHERO.

**I've fought for long  
and I've promised to  
learn not to live  
connected with you  
drugging the world  
So you're in control  
deciding our future before we are born.**

**So something should be done  
and we've just begun our way  
to stay awake  
and starting today  
we'll patch their mistakes  
and like a wave  
we're ending your disaster**

It still didn't work he was still thinking about her. He kept thinking about how they met. How she fits perfectly into his arms. He missed how she was in his arms earlier. He wanted to hold her like that forever. He never thought he'd feel this way ever since he broke up with that bitch Kikyou. Even though they look much alike. Inuyasha knows very well that Kagome's not Kikyou. She's more beautiful then she'll ever be.

**Our lives  
controlled by other minds  
decide not to fall(not to fall)  
alone it's easy to let go  
together we stand tall(we stand tall)**

**And to patch their past mistakes  
can't take another day  
I'm singing loud  
I'm standing proud  
cause it's what I believe in**

**Our lives  
controlled by other minds  
decide not to fall(not to fall)  
alone it's easy to let go  
together we stand tall(we stand tall)**

Finally he got into his bed put up the alarm so he wont be asleep when Sango and Miroku comes over. After he got that done he rested his head on the pillow waiting for sleep to take over him.

**I've fought for long  
and i've promised to  
learn not to live  
connected with you  
drugging the world  
So you're in control  
deciding our future before we are born**

**Our lives  
controlled by other minds  
decide not to fall(not to fall)  
alone it's easy to let go  
together we stand tall(I stand tall)**

**we stand tall  
(I stand tall)  
we stand tall  
(I stand tall)  
we stand tall…..**

As the song ended he fell asleep.

--------------------------

Two hours later Kagome wakes up and looks at the clock which reads four o'clock. She just realized she has overslept. "Oh my god. Miroku and Sango's here already." She hurried up out of bed and out of the door. She didn't bother to go check up on her hair or anything like that she's used to it all being messy. What bothered her was that this place is huge she didn't even know where to go. She just started walking towards the stairs and down. Once she got down she saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair dressed in khaki pants and a white tank top closing the door. Kagome hurried to her asking if she'd know where Inuyasha was. She walked up to and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "Yes?" The girl said with a bright smile on her face. Kagome was nervous to ask her. She doesn't even know the girl. She only brought her head down look at the ground and then looked up at the girl again. The girl still kept her smile and Kagome finally spoke up. "I-Im looking for Inuyasha. I don't know where he is." The girl still having her smile motioned for Kagome to follow her. And they started for these two huge doors painted black. "Im Rin by the way." The girl said while walking ahead of her down a hall. "What's your name?" Kagome didn't hesitate to answer her. "Kagome. Im Kagome." The girl who called herself Rin turned her head around. "Well Kagome. Where here." She said as she pushed open two huge doors to their left and there in the room was a huge flat screen tv, a mini kitchen, and three huge couches which where occupied by Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. "Thanks." Kagome told the girl as she started leaving from where they came from. Kagome got inside and closed the door and that got the three peoples attention. Sango went over to Kagome and hugged her. "Oh Kagome do you know how worried I was?" Kagome gave her an apologetic look and hugged her. "Im sorry. And I guess Inuyasha already told you what happened right?" Sango nodded her head but the second she did her face also turned bright red. "HENTEI" She yelled and turned around to whack some senses into Miroku. Meanwhile Inuyasha went up to Kagome. "Hey I went in your room and found you sleeping so I didn't wake you up. And I uh want to ask if uh you'd want to go to the mall?" Kagome nodded and walked up to Sango to see if she's going. She went up the Sango and tapped her shoulder. "Sango where going to the mall." Sango's eyes brightened up. "O yea. Where so going to HOTTOPICS." Inuyasha and Miroku laughed her as Kagome pulled up a smile. And a few moments later they went out of the room and out of the mansion going into a car with the same driver who drove Inuyasha and Kagome to the mansion driving them to the mall.

-------------------------

A/N: I hope this chapter is good. Please R&R


	3. The Mall And A Contest

Disclaimer: own nothing but the story and poem

Broken Soul

Chapter 3: The mall and a contest

"Kagome you've got to try this on" A very happy Sango said to her as she held up a plain black skirt that came up to her knee. Kagome only gave her a nod and went inside the dressing room to try on the skirt. But before she got in Sango gave her a black tank top that says "Don't dare open ur eyes…wat ur goin 2 c will make you drool" With that Kagome went in and starting to change into what Sango had given her. _"God I'd never figured I'd dress in Something like this."_ She was in her own mind thinking until she heard Sango's voice. "Kagome come out after your done. I want to see how you look like in a skirt and tank." Kagome sighed but changed quickly and was glad her bruised were healing faster. Then she unlocked the door and step out of the room.

Once she stepped out of the room Sango started screaming about how beautiful she looks. "Kags you look awesome. But there's something missing." Kagome looked nervous. "Um Sango. I uh I'm not used to dressing like this. Can I please change into my own clothes now." Sango shook her head while staring at her. "Oh I got it. I know what's missing." With that Sango went off to the accessories part of the store and got this black and white checkered hair clip. She pushed Kagome's hair from covering her eyes and clipped it. "Perfect." She said as she pushed Kagome to a mirror. Kagome was surprised she never thought she can look like this. "Come on Kagome were going to pay for these then we can go meet up with the guys." Sango said as she pulled her over by the cashier. Kagome looked shocked. "Wait I need to change first I can't go out there like this." Sango just shook her head. "Kagome you can't keep hiding your self like that. You've got to let Inuyasha truly see how beautiful you are." With that she took off the tags on Kagome's_ new _clothes and handed them to the girl with short pink hair wearing all black who is working there. The girl told her the total is fifty-five dollars. Sango gave her sixty dollars and then pulled Kagome out of the store with her going towards the food court not bother waiting for the change.

After they sat down at a clear table in the food court. Kagome looked puzzle and aske Sango how will the guys find them. Sango just laughed and told her if they ever go on separate at the mall they'll meet at the food court. Kagome blushed and spoke quietly. "Anyways why did you say I have to let Inuyasha see how beautiful I am?" Sango smiled at her. "It's because I could tell you have feelings for him and vice versa." Kagome put her head down once again. "But I couldn't be with him. I can't Im too afraid." Sango looked at Kagome with a sad expression. "Why not Kagome? I could tell you have feelings for him." Kagome looked up at Sango and she knew she had to tell her. She can't find herself telling her lies when she'd been so kind to her. "It's because of what happened a year ago. When my ex-boyfriend Hojo dumped me."

_flashback_

_Kagome waited at the gates of the school for her boyfriend to show up. She waited for half an hour and finally she showed up. But it wasn't how she'd wanted him to show up. What she saw in front of her eyes is Hojo holding onto another girl in his arms. Kagome tried to hold back her tears as she walked up to Hojo. "How can you do this to me? We were so happy all these years and you told me you'd stay by my side forever. You said you won't hurt me. How can you do this to me?" Hojo laughed at her. "Do you seriously think I would like someone as ugly as you when I have this beautiful girl in my arms?" With that Kagome couldn't hold her tears anymore. She was sad, embarrassed, and hurt. Almost the whole school watched Hojo dump her. But Kagome wouldn't believe that. She couldn't convince herself that Hojo would do something like this to her. "Hojo. Please tell me this isn't true. Tell me this is just a dream. We've been together for three years please tell me it's not true and you still love me." As she said this tears flowed through her face. "Get over yourself would you. It's true I'm dumping you. In fact I never did love you." And to show her proof he kissed the girl in his arms making Kagome run away from the school crying._

_end flashback_

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe someone would actually do something like this. And now she understood why Kagome always had her head down and hid herself from the world. She looked at Kagome. "Kagome it's alright. You have us now. You have me, Miroku and Inuyasha. We'll be by your side no matter what. We ARE your friends. Also you'll make more friends than you know." Kagome gave her a smile and finally remembered something. "Sango since my brother is staying at your house tonight can you tell him were moved to Inuyasha's house?" Sango smiled at her. "I will don't worry. Inuyasha already told me to." And they both just sat there chatting waiting for the guys.

-------------------

"Miroku why couldn't we go with the girls? Why do we have to go off on our own?" Whined Inuyasha who just annoyed the hell out of Miroku. "Come on Inuyasha it can't be that bad walking with me since we always do this. Or is it because of Kagome." As Inuyasha heard Kagome's name he blushed and looked away from Miroku. "I-it's not that." He said as he noticed something taped on the window of ZUMIEZ and walked over with Miroku following him. "What's this?" Asked Miroku as he grabbed the piece of paper taped to the window. Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked at the paper Miroku is holding. "Feh. It's just a stupid singing contest." Miroku didn't pay attention to Inuyasha. "It says here that whoever wins the singing contest can win a free trip to go on a cruise and can bring as many friends as he/she wants to." Just as Inuyasha heard him say that he want very much to win this contest and go on the cruise with Kagome. He was lost in his thoughts till he heard Miroku talking to him. "Hey Inuyasha lets go to meet up with Sango and Kagome to tell them about this." He said as he started walking with Inuyasha trailing behind him.

-----------------------

When Miroku and Inuyasha got to the food court they saw Kagome and Sango sitting at one of the tables and walked over to them. As Inuyasha saw Kagome he only thought of one thing "beautiful". She was very beautiful. He'd never seen her like this before. To him she's an angel. He walked over to her and sat next to her on an empty chair while Miroku took the one next Sango. "Hey Kagome. Hey my lady Sango." He said as he tried to grab for her had but failed then took out a pieced of paper from his pants pocket folded up. "Inuyasha and I found this contest paper on the window of ZUMIEZ." Miroku said as he handed the piece of paper to Sango and she read it out loud to Kagome. But Kagome showed no sign of expression until Sango said she should go and join the contest. Kagome told Sanog that she's not going to join the contest. "But Kagome. It'll be a great chance for you to speak up to the world." Sango told Kagome as she looked at her. "But I don't know if I can do it or not. Im not used to being up in front of people like that." This time Miroku spoke up to Kagome. "That's the reason why you should do this. You should show everyone your not afraid to show yourself to them. Am I right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded at what Miroku said. And looked at Kagome. "Their right. You should do this. You shouldn't hide yourself anymore." Kagome looked at all of them and finally she nodded and spoke softly. "Alright I'll do it." Sango was about to say something but was interrupted by someone.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIInuuuuuuuuuu-baby" Inuyasha turned around and saw Kikyou. She is dressed in the sluttiest outfit ever. She has a white mini skirt that is so short that you can practically see her ass when she bended over, a white halter top that was practically see through, a black bra, and a pair of white five inch high heels. "Oh Inu-baby. I miss you so much." She said as she tried to hug him. "UH, Kikyou get the hell away from me." Kikyou stepped away from him and gave him a teary eye. "Aww, you don't mean that right Inu-baby." Inuyasha only her a disgusted look. "I meant every word I said. And Im telling you were over." Kikyou's eyes were filled with anger. "Damn you Inuyasha. You are leaving me for that bitch aren't you." She said as she pointed to Kagome who was just staring at her. But Inuyasha was pissed she had called Kagome a bitch. With that he slapped her. "DON'T – YOU – EVER – CALL – KAGOME – A – BITCH!" Kikyou stood there stunned. No one has ever slapped her before. "Inuyasha you did not just slap me for her." She said as she glared at Kagome. "Go away Kikyou. Do us all a favor and leave us all alone you slut." But Kikyou didn't leave. "Why Inu-baby? Don't you love me?" Inuyasha glared at her. "Correction. I LOVED you. That was the past. You ruined it for us. It all ended when you cheated on me. SO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US YOU SLUTTY WHORE!" Kikyou still didn't move and just noticed the piece of paper in Sango's hand. "You guys aren't entering the contest are you? How pathetic. You guys will never win against me. Im the greatest." Sango got out of her seat and crumbled the paper in her hands. "Don't you think you're the greatest person on earth Kagome can win that contest and you'll just be crying when she does." Kikyou gave them a real nasty look. "Her? Beat me and make me cry? You've got to be joking. Anyways I do need to practice for the contest no matter how good I am. I need to show that bitch whose boss around here." After that she turned around to leave but was stopped by Inuyasha. He turned her around and once again slapped her. "I told you not to call Kagome a bitch. The next time I hear you say that about Kagome I will personally KILL you."

After she left Kagome spoke up to Inuyasha. "Don't you think that was a little bit too harsh Inuyasha." But before he got to answer her Miroku spoke. "Kagome how can you say that? She practically called you a bitch and you could still say Inuyasha was a bit too harsh towards her." Kagome didn't know what to say to that so she changed the subject. "Well anyways does it say when the contest is?" Sango knew Kagome didn't want to go on with the conversation so just went along with her. "It's this Friday. Do you have in mind what song you want to sing Kagome?" Kagome nodded. "I do. I write songs and poems. So Im going to choose one of my own songs to sing." Inuyasha was surprised, Sango nodded.. "So Kagome do you need help with the instruments and stuff?" Miroku asked Kagome. She shook her head. "No this song only requires a piano and I can play that. He nodded and tried to ask her something but Inuyasha butted in. "It's time to go." And the four of them went out of the mall and into the car which was parked across the street.

---------------------------------

The whole car ride was silent. No one said a word after they got in. It was just like the other day during lunch. Each time Kikyou shows up it's all quiet. And once they got to Inuyasha's house Sango and Miroku said their byes. But before they left Kagome stopped them. "Sango remember to tell Souta about the move to Inuyasha's house." Sango gave her a smile, nodded and walked with Miroku to their houses which were a couple house from Inuyashas. After they got out of sight Inuyasha held Kagome's wrist and took her inside the mansion. Once inside they started off up the stairs and into their own room. Kagome got in her room and changed into her over sized tee and boxer. She kept thinking if Sango has told her brother about the move or not and suddenly she had the urge to sing started singing.

----------------

Sango got into her house with a real pissed face. She hates it when Miroku touches her ass. But she went upstairs to her room and then remembered she had to tell Souta about the move to Inuyasha's so she hurried to her Kohaku's room. "Kohaku I need to talk to Souta." She said as she went into his room. All he said was hey sis and pointed to across the room to were Souta was. "Souta I need to tell you something real important." Souta sat on the floor of the room and gave her a nod. "Kagome has moved out of your fathers house." Souta was shocked then he was sad and looked to the ground and said with a soft voice. "So I'll be alone with him now." As Sango started to leave the room she laughed. "Don't worry. She packed your stuff too. Your moving in with her at Inuyasha's house. I'll take you there after school tomorrow when you come back with Kohoku." With that she left for her own room getting under the covers of her bed thinking about Kagome's life. She always thought her life sucks because her parents never have time to care about her and Kohaku. But now she realized Kagome's life was far worse then hers. At least she has a mansion to live in. But Kagome has been stuck with her abusive father for so long. And getting dumped like that in front of practically the whole school had hurt her a lot. She still couldn't believe someone would do that to Kagome. To Sango she's a kind and nice person. She doesn't get why people treat Kagome that way. And soon she let sleep take her over.

-----------------

Inuyasha got out of his room and went to the room he was in earlier with Sango and Miroku. When he got in he saw Sesshoumaru his half brother watching tv. He has long silver hair just like him and the same golden eyes. The only difference was that he's a full demon and Inuyasha's a hanyou.

"So Inuyasha I see you brought a girl home." Sesshoumaru said as he continued watching tv. "Yea. Im just trying to uh help her. She n-" He tried to explain to Sesshoumaru what had happened but was cut off. "You don't have to explain I already know what happened." Inuyasha gave him a puzzled look. "How'd you know what happened?" But Sesshoumaru didn't pay attention to him till finally he spoke up. "I have my ways. But you do have to tell our parents when they come back from their vacation." And that was all he said. With that Inuyasha left the room and went back to his room. He didn't even know why he went there in the first place. And as he was walking to his room he heard Kagome singing. Then he remembered Kagome saying she writes poems and songs. He wanted very much to read her poems.

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"isn't something missing? "**

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? **

Her voice was beautiful. He loves the way she sings its so soothing.

**chorus  
Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? "**

As he listened to her singing he felt sadness in her voice. He'd never heard this song and wondered if she wrote this song or not.

**chorus  
Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**

**  
And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...**

**chorus**

**Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**

As she finished Inuyasha went inside her room with Kagome lying down on her bed. "Hey Kagome. Your voice is really pretty." Kagome sat up, blushed and look at the floor. "Thanks." Inuyasha looked at her. "So did you write that?" Kagome nodded her head and continued to look at the floor. "It's a real depressing song." And then Inuyasha started leaving her room. But before he did Kagome stopped him. "Wait. I want to ask you who Rin is. She helped me find you and the other earlier." Inuyasha looked at her and answered. "Rin is the daughter of my mothers friend. Rins mother had something to do and didn't want to leave her home alone so she had the idea of Rin staying here with Sesshoumaru and I since my parents aren't home now." Kagome got the part about Rin but she was curious to who Sesshoumaru is. "Who is Sesshoumaru? And where are your parents" Inuyasha stood there and just slapped his forehead. "Sesshoumaru is my half brother. We kind of look alike but not really because he's a full demon. And my parents are now in Hawaii. They just left one day leaving a note for Sesshoumaru and I saying they'll be in Hawaii for two weeks. So they'll be back by Friday." Kagome nodded her head. "O yea. Kagome do you remember when you said that you write poems and songs?" Kagome just sat there and nodded. "I was just wondering if I can read one of your poems." Kagome didn't answere him. "I mean its alright if you don't want to I mean-" But before he got to finish Kagome got out of bed and handed him a composition notebook opened to a page where the top line says "LOVE". "Kagome" Kagome just nodded as approval that he can read it.

"_LOVE"_

_whats the point in love_

_if there is none_

_its impossible_

_you cant love_

_if their isnt anyone_

_for you to love_

_there wont ever be_

_a thing called love_

_or forever love_

_even if you find it_

_it will let you down_

_let you go_

_it will haunt you forever_

_for life_

_love wont stay with you_

_it only goes away_

_disappears from you_

_once you fall deep _

_into its grasp_

_you cant escape_

_never_

_no matter how hard you try_

_it lingers in your mind_

_your body and soul_

_it may even become your fear_

_once it fails you_

_leaving you on your own_

_to pick up all the shattered pieces_

_of your heart._

Inuyasha was hurt on the inside. He felt how Kagome is feeling. It's true what she wrote and he doesn't want her to think that though. He doesn't want her to think that way because he may be in love with her. But he couldn't let her know that. He is too afraid to let her know. He didn't think she'd like someone like him. A half demon. So he gave her the notebook back. "Kagome everything you write is so depressing. But I assure you that your life won't be the same anymore I won't let you suffer." He said as he looked at Kagome and smiled then turned and went back to his room. Kagome watched as he left hoping what he said was true. She then turned on the alarm next to her bed in case she didn't wake up on time. After she did she went under the covers and went to sleep.

---------------------

A/N: Please R&R


	4. AN:

A/N: sorry I had lots of stuff to do and I will have the next chapter up by next Friday. Im really sorry its just school has started and I had so much work to do. Im so sorry please continue reading my stories.


End file.
